


[Podfic of] When Everyone Else is Gone

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Graphic Description, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't get there in time, Derek loses an arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] When Everyone Else is Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Everyone Else is Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451766) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



 

 

 

[MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ac448zy9v2589k6)

Streaming


End file.
